Using assays based on the ability of anti-receptor antibodies to immunoprecipitate insulin receptors to inhibit insulin binding, we have screened patient sera for the presence of anti-receptor antibodies. These anti-receptor antibodies are extraordinarily useful reagents for biosynthetic studies of insulin receptors. We are attempting to produce monoclonal antibodies directed against the receptor.